


You wouldn't be doing it alone

by Lavanyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Feels, Bed & Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Dorks in Love, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, One Big Happy Family, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Past Abuse, Sad Magnus Bane, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyaa/pseuds/Lavanyaa
Summary: "You know, you're gonna be a hell of a Dad.What you don't think so?""Well, to be honest, I never even considered it.""Why not?""My father is a Prince of Hell, not exactly a good role model.""Besides, when it comes having a family, you wouldn't be doing it alone."Magnus had lied. He had thought about it all the time.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have some happy, married, husbands and kids content that we all deserve.
> 
> (Except for this chapter 1, it's just angst :p)
> 
> !!! Trigger warnings : mentions of suicide, depression, manipulation and abuse in chapter 1 !!!

** _"I see myself forever and ever as the ridiculous man, the lonely soul, the wanderer, the restless frustrated artist, the man in love with love, always in search of the absolute, always seeking the unattainable." _ **

** _\- Henry Miller_ **

_"You know, you're gonna be a hell of a Dad._

_What you don't think so?" _

_"Well, to be honest, I never even considered it." _

_"Why not?" _

_"My father is a Prince of Hell, not exactly a good role model." _

_"Besides, when it comes having a family, you wouldn't be doing it alone." _

Magnus had lied. He had thought about it all the time. 

Losing his mother because of who he was, killing his stepfather out of anger, finding out his real father was a Prince of Hell, hadn't made Magnus think about _family_ in a good way. It had only made Magnus lose trust in his ability of maintaining good relationships with his real family. For a long time, he had been alone, thinking he would never belong anywhere except in his demon blooded family. He had roamed around the Earth, with the only thought that he would never have his own family, a family which would love him and accept him for who he really was. 

It had been hard at the beginning. The next years which had followed the suicide of his mother, had been the hardest time he had ever been through. Guilt, anger, confusion, and self hatred had started to take place in his heart and he had been the most lost. No one to support him, no one to guide him, no one to tell him that he was going to be okay, no one to tell him that everything would be fine, one day, eventually. No one to comfort him, no one to help him. No one to love him. He had spent most of his life thinking that it was something inside of him which had made him unlovable and unwanted by other people, by his own mother. 

Then, he had met his real father. Asmodeus. The Prince of Hell. His father had looked for him, found him, and had taken him with him to his place. He had been young when it happened. But he remembered, how he had felt, when Asmodeus told him he was his real father. He had been relieved. He had felt wanted. So when Asmodeus had told him to come home with him, he hadn't hesitated. He had followed him. It had been the first time when someone wanted him, so of course, he went with him. He had been young and naive. So he had went with the only person he thought cared about him. He had believed him, trusted his every twisted words and had fell into a destructive pattern without even being aware of what he was actually doing, and what his father was doing to him. 

He had used him. He had teached him things. How to control his powers and how to use it by using a purpose. His purpose had been given to himself by Asmodeus. And he had accepted it without questioning it, trusting his smile and care he had thought were honest. He had done everything he had asked him to do. Once upon a time, Edom had been filled with demons and human souls. There had been thousands and thousands of them. And it had made Magnus feel less lonely and sad. It had helped. Knowing that his father was the same as him. Knowing that he wasn't the only one with golden, shining, terrifying, horrible, cat eyes. Knowing his father possessed the same powers as him, the power which hurts, kills and destroys. And Magnus, finally, after spending so many years in Earth, his younger self all miserable and lonely, he had find with his father and in Edom, a place to belong. His younger version of him had finally found a family to call his own.

He had been fine at first, with following his father's orders and doing whatever he had been told to do. He hadn't question him or stood up to him, even if he was curious about what he was doing. Even if he had _felt_ that something was not right. He had pushed away his thoughts which he had entitled unnecessary, and had continued to please his father. And with every passing day, when he had done what his father has requested, Asmodeus looked at him with a smile, his eyes shining, hands tapping him on his back, whispering to him how happy Magnus made him. Asmodeus had looked at him with happiness, in a way Magnus had never thought he would be looked at. His father had looked at him with _pride_ and that had been enough of a reason for him to do everything he has asked of him for the next years without questioning his motives. But he should have. By Lilith, he should have. 

Because when he had been finally old enough, and wise enough to question himself, he had realized what actually was happening and what was his father was doing to him. 

It was manipulation and control. Days after days, years after years. Everything had been a lie and a false hope. The love and kindness he had thought he saw in his father's eyes, had simply had been his need for power and his craving to have a puppet in his hands, he could manipulate. And he had. By finding himself his long lost son. By giving him false hope, a false sense of home, of safety, of belonging. Everything had been a lie and Magnus had been a fool. He had been craving for acceptance, for care, kindness, and love for so long, he hadn't seen the mask his father had been wearing this whole time. He had been so blind, so foolish, to think he would ever be loved and wanted by someone, unselfishly. 

By the time he had figured out Asmodeus' motives, he had become powerful enough, that had helped him cut ties with his father for good. After banishing him in Edom, forever, Magnus had spent years living alone, avoiding everyone, pushing people away because his cruel thoughts wouldn't let him think that people simply would care for who he was. He had spent that time miserable and feeling nothing but self hatred and disgust for himself. 

Then, he had actually spent time with his _own_ kind. Warlocks, vampires, werewolves, seelies. Meeting his people had given him a new perspective on life and what he was going through. It had made him feel less lonely and more belonged. It had taken him some time, to really understand his emotions and fears. But he wasn't alone. And that only thought had made him the happiest. Because he wasn't the only one feeling miserable, unwanted, weird, and angry at himself for being born this way. 

Meeting and getting to know his people had helped him greatly, it had brought him a sense of peace and belief. They had welcomed him with open arms, and yet, some of them couldn't help but to look at him in fear and disgust. Not every warlock possess the same power he had, and no one else had eyes like him. Those two things had been enough to bring back the feeling of helplessness he had always felt when he was alone, pushed away because of who he was, what he was. Still, he wouldn't take it back, he had met some wonderful people and they still were present in his life. And he was grateful for them. 

Thousands of years had passed, but the feeling of not having a family of his own, somewhere to belong and call it home, had always haunted him. He had thought about it, and the only answer he has ever got was that someone like him didn't deserve a family to love him. He had spent the most of life without it, he could spent the rest of it without it. But it didn't mean he didn't want it, that he never dreamed of it. But it still had been a dream. For a long time. Just a wish, lost in the reality of his lonely and awful life. 

The suicide of his mother had taught him she died because she couldn't bare the thought that she gave birth to a monster like him. The murder of his step-father by his own hands, had taught him that his powers were evil and would only hurt people, that it would be the reason why people keep looking at him with fear, that it would be what pushed others away from him. Meeting his own kind had, only for a while, given him a feeling of acceptance and belonging, before leaving an empty void again. His kind was his family, it was. But it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He had always wanted more. Craving for something he couldn't have had always been his favorite thing, apparently. Knowing he would never have it hadn't made it easier. It had only made it worse. Looking at others, and seeing what they had, had always made him feel like special but in the worst possible way. 

The endless number of his romantic relationships which had ended in heartbreaks had taught him that no one would love him fully. That no one would love him heart and soul. Everyone who had broken his heart had made sure to implant that thought in his head : no one would love for who he really was. No one would love the son of a Prince of Hell. No one would love someone who hides behind a mask of pain and loneliness. No one would love someone who feels as depressed and miserable as he does. No one would love the broken pieces of his heart and shattered pieces of his soul. No one would love the terrible parts which made him _him_. So with years, centuries, he had learn how to hide his true self from people. Some of them were lucky enough to see his true face, but none of them had stayed because they wanted to love the part of himself he hated the most. 

Everyone he had ever met, somehow had always made him feel like he doesn't belong. That he would never belong anywhere else but in the bitter feeling of loneliness where he would wander forever. 

That was how he had felt, until he met Alexander Gideon Lightwood. 

_ **"Meeting you was** _

_ ** like listening to a song** _

_ ** for the first time, ** _

_ **and knowing ** _

_ **it would be my favorite." ** _


	2. 2

_ **"Sometimes you meet someone, ** _

_ **and before you know their name, ** _

_ **before you even know where they are from, you just get this feeling** _

_ **that sometime in the future, ** _

_ **this person is going to mean** _

_ **something to you." ** _

_ **-Unknown author. ** _

Magnus smiled, and hugged Alec's pillow tighter against him, while he breathed in it, feeling Alec's cologne around him, with a mix of their own sandalwood. He smiled, and hidden his head into Alec's pillow, while he felt the sun's light hitting him on his back while his mind wandered back to the first he had met Alexander.

_ **"Who are you?" ** _

Those had been the words he had whispered to Alec, who was standing away from him, his head turned away from him, his eyes staring down at the person he just shot with his arrow, saving them, but somehow Magnus felt his own question had been addressed to himself. Like he was asking himself who could be this person, who catched his eyes instantly as he walked into the room, his presence seeking Magnus' own attention, or making Magnus _want_ to stare at him, by his discreet yet eye-catching and breath-taking aura.

Alec had sparked Magnus' curiosity immediately, the very first second Magnus met him. The want, the need to know him more had been present even sooner than he thought. It wasn't surprising, really. Magnus had always wanted people he would never get, but Alexander had been such a wonderful and amazing surprise. He hadn't expected him.

He was a Shadowhunter, an half angel, the son of _Lightwoods. _Honestly, Magnus had every reason to stay from him, but there had been this pull, more like a call, that Magnus hadn't been able to resist. And the next thing he knew he had been asking for Alec around himself and having his number.

Their second meeting was Magnus’ favorite. When they had killed the circle member, together, and Magnus had turned around, for a second he had frozen, panic seizing him, but he had pushed it away and followed his gut. He had always been the one to go after what feels _right. _

And the second Alec had looked at him, smiled widely, his whole face lighting up, as he introduced himself, Magnus was _gone. _

Magnus had met many beautiful people in his long, long life. But Alexander held something even more than what you can call beautiful. Magnus still hadn't found the word to describe it. To describe Alec. He had tried though, but hadn't found any word good enough to describe what Alec meant to him.

Choosing Alexander had been a hard task. He had every reason to listen to his brain telling him to back away because he was only going to get rejected and hurt, but he couldn't help but to fall helplessly under the pleadings of his own heart and soul. Every time he had wanted to move things further with Alec, something bad always happened. And sometimes, he had asked himself if it was really worth it. He had hesitated. But it had only taken a second to feel how he feels when he is around Alec and all rational thoughts and fears and doubts went flying away. The only thing that had mattered was how Alec made him feel and how he had looked at Magnus. It was inevitable that the both of them had needed each other. Alec had been too scared and so used to his loneliness and misery to reach out to him in the first place, and Magnus had been too restless as his heart wanted to stay away from Alec. They completed each other beautifully.

Choosing Alec may had been a difficult decision for Magnus, wanting to avoid heartbreak yet needing to feel _close _to Alec. But the decision become easier and easier by every single day. Every time Alec looked at him as if Magnus just snatched the moon from the space, made that choice easier. Every time Alec spoke to him in to softest and purest voice, making Magnus feel lighter, had made his choice easier. The choice had become a need, with time. He had _needed_ to choose Alec. He had _wanted _to. And he had. The day Alec had chose him back, during his wedding day with Lydia, was the day they had chose each other. Alec had put away his fear of coming out to his family and his people and had chosen himself, his dreams and his needs. And Magnus had pushed away his fear of abandonment and rejection and had went after Alec, and had chosen his happiness and what his heart wanted. They had put their fears aside and had chosen their heart, which had inevitably led them to each other. That had been Magnus’ best choice of his life. Almost favorite one.

Actually, ever since he had met Alec, it had become harder to pick his favorite days with him. Every single one of them spent at Alec's side had been a blessing, one Magnus had spent centuries looking for and thought would never find it. But he had.

He had went from hating what he was and how he was born into accepting and loving the part of himself he thought he would never even like. He couldn't say the process was done. He still had bad days, his mind and feelings going back to how they were before meeting Alec, for no reason at all. Doubts and fears clouding his brain until he couldn't feel nothing but that old self-hatred he had felt since forever. And during those days, Alexander was here, his own brave knight. Taking him in his arms, whispering sweet words and honest love confessions in his ear, trying to reach him through the dark tunnel Magnus often found himself. Those days, Magnus simply let himself welcome Alec's love and support even if a part of his mind, a part he didn't need yet couldn't find a way to get rid of, would keep muttering to him that he didn't deserve this kindness. A simple touch of Alec, his hand resting against Magnus’, the soft caresses of his thumbs on Magnus' cheek, a simple touch of Alec's lips on his neck, or lips, would be enough to push his dark thoughts away and welcome him into the sense of safety, belonging, and love.

But there were also days where Alec couldn't get pass his dark, cruel defenses his mind put up. And even those days, Alec had never left. He always stayed and took care of him, and that had always been enough.

God, he loved him so much. Sometimes, the love he felt for Alexander feels so _much _and so _good, _that it surprised him, how _alive _it makes him feel. Alec's love made him feel like he was the youngest teenager falling in love for the very first time. _Their _love made him feel the happiest, the most _him _he had ever been. It made him feel like he was floating on an endless cloud of lightness and warmth. It made him feel more than alive, it made him feel at _home. _A place he had been searching for so long without even fully hoping of finding it. And in Alexander, in his love and tenderness, in his care and hold, in their shared kissed and hugs, in their kind words and cherished moments, Magnus had found his own place, for his shattered heart and his lost soul, that Alec kept giving the love and peace he had always craved for.

Alec had taught him how to love someone in a way he had always been scared of, and how to love himself in a way he never dared to. And Magnus wouldn't lie, it was worth it. The internal struggle of his heart and mind had went through was worth it. Because now, he was in a state of pure bliss and euphoria,his heart was healed, his mind was at peace, and his soul at home.

Everything was fine. Everything was perfect.

"This isn't perfect, it's garbage!"

"Max! Language !"

"Sorry, Dad. This is bad!"

"Ssshhhh you're gonna wake him up!"

"Yes, Max, shut up !"

"Madzie!"

"Sorry, uncle Alec. Stop talking Max."

"If you could only not use magic for this, it would have been great. Now everything is crap."

"Language!!''

"Sssshhhhh stop yelling! Give me 20 minutes of silence I know how to fix this."

"Or to ruin it."

"I heard that, Max."

Magnus hidden his laughter in their pillows, and sighed happily, breathing heavily in the sent of home.

He stretched his arms and groaned, immediately shutting up, and playing statue when he heard a cussing word from the kitchen, trying to keep his laughter silent. A few more long minutes passed, then he closed his eyes when he heard the footsteps coming closer to his room, and he could guess from the sound of it only, that it was Alec. When the door of their bedroom door slightly opened, he kept his eyes shut and stayed on the bed, unmoving, pretending to still be sleeping. He heard Alec's relieved sigh, and the sound of the door shutting, then nothing. Magnus smiled, opening his eyes again, guessing that Alec made his way back to the kitchen on his tiptoes.

He moved his arms and placed them under the pillow, positioning his chin on it, while he blinked, staring ahead, his eyes catching the sight of the omamori resting on their little desk by their bed, shining under the morning's sun bright light.

The memory of the day Alec had given him his charm flashed through his mind, as he closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth feeling of love and family.

"_**Because sometimes you meet someone**_

_ ** and you don't know how or why or what brought you together ** _

_ **but suddenly you can't imagine life without them. ** _

_ **And everything seems lighter and brighter and ** _

_ **better with them there. ** _

_ **You forget who you were before them,** _

_ ** because you've never felt more like yourself ** _

_ **than right now, ** _

_ **being held in their arms."** _

_ **\- Unknown author. ** _


	3. 3

_ **"I want all of you, forever, ** _

_ **you and me, ** _

_ **every day." ** _

  * _**Unknown author. **_

Alec tried, he really tried. But there was no way to convince these two kids to not to use magic for this simple, mundane and fun task. In this case, using magic would be cheating, and the fact that using it only worsen the result was a really good reason to not to use it. Especially when Magnus wasn't present in the kitchen.

Alec had always loved making breakfast, for himself or his siblings a while back ago, it had been a simple, easy, task filled with only rules and patience. After meeting Magnus, the steps of making breakfast, or any type of food, became fun and exciting. It became less lonely and more enjoyable, with kisses, gentle touches and sweet words exchanged. It became more _them _when all those past years it had been just _him. _And with their mariage, and the adoption of Max, sweet, troublesome, bubbly Max, every morning was now filled with happiness, magic and trouble. But Alec couldn't complain, it made Magnus so happy and made Alec feel so _alive. _Ever since Max had joined their life, they became happier and every morning became crazier yet full of love and joy. Alec loved it.

Obviously, it always ended in chaos and with batter of muffins, flour and eggs on the floor, their hair, _everywhere, _but Alec never complained, too busy smiling widely, looking at his son and his husband.

They had adopted Max one year after their marriage, and it had been now two years that their life was filled with his adorable laughter and his little magical adventures. Every morning was special and Alec couldn't be happier.

But, in the kitchen, if Max alone with their dad was chaos, Max _and Madzie, _were utter destruction. And without Magnus present, it was pretty much a war zone. Madzie might be responsible and the oldest, but with Max she became a chaotic child again, it made both Alec and Magnus happy, knowing that Madzie could still be a careless child, enjoying her life, after everything that had happened to her.

Usually, they had it under control. But today, just like most of the day when he decided to surprise Magnus with a special breakfast, with Max, and today with Madzie, it was being unsurprisingly difficult.

Max was excited and invested, Madzie was happy and invested, and Alec was lost and tried to be invested.

The batter for the cookies was perfect, it was smooth and had the perfect texture. The batter for the muffins was horrible, it was way too salty and too liquid.

"Uncle Alec! Uncle Alec!" whispered Madzie, pulling his shirt sleeve from the chair she was sitting on, wearing her cute little apron, looking at him with a wide smile and excitement and happiness shining in her eyes.

"What is it Madzie?" muttered back, Alec, his head down, glaring at the content of the bowl, as if it would be enough to fix the wrong.

"I know what's wrong with it!"

"What?" asked Alec, bending down to reach Madzie's level, putting his elbows on the kitchen table, his chin resting against his palms, his wide eyes staring at her.

"Look! This isn't sugar! It's salt ! Max changed the content in the bottle so you would throw salt into the batter!" whispered Madzie, furiously, her little eyes glaring at Max, who only snickered, hiding his face behind his little hands, giggling.

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes, exasperate, yet enjoying this careless, childish behavior of his kid. Blueberry was a real troublemaker. He straightened himself up, and turned around to look at Max, who put down his hands on his little lap, and stared right at Alec, with his cute eyes and what seemed to be his _"I didn't do anything, I am innocent"_ face, which was only cuter and took everything from Alec to not to kiss his chubby cheeks while tickling him. He fought the urge to smile widely at his adorable, yet troublesome son, crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to take a serious tone while maintaining his _"Kid, you're in trouble."_ face. Max, imitated him, by crossing his own tiny arms in front of his chest, and _glared _at Alec, with a devilish smirk.

God, his kid was smart.

''Max.'' said Alec, looking pointedly at his child, raising one of his eyebrows, trying to sound intimidating. But if the look on his kid's face showed him anything, it was that Alec wasn't doing a good job at it.

''Dad.'' replied little Max, trying to look as scary as Alec was trying, but failing. His tiny clenched hands, with his arms crossed in front of his chest was way too much of a cuteness. He tried to raise one of his eyebrows just like Alec was doing but Max only managed to squint his eyes and look utterly adorable.

''Why did you do that ?'' asked Alec, moving his arms away from his chest, bending down a little so he could put his hands on the table and come face to face with Max, and he heard Madzie's muffled giggles behind him, and saw Max's eyes move behind him to glare at her, to settle back on Alec's face.

''I didn't do anything, Dad !'' exclaimed Max, suddenly, startling Alec, with a pout on his face as he banged his fist on the kitchen's table.

''Ssshh, quiet ! You're gonna wake Papa up !'' said Alec, sushing Max, trying to put his hand on his child's mouth to quiet him but the little monster got away, jumping from his chair and running around the kitchen, pushing the chairs away, finally hiding behind Madzie, at least trying to shut down his laughter by hiding his mouth with his tiny hands.

''Max, come here !'' hissed Alec, running behind his kid for a few seconds, avoiding to hit his bare foot on the chairs, coming at a pause in front of Madzie, who was now being used as Max's shield.

''Dad ! Papa is gonna wake up soon. You have to do the muffins, or Papa is going to be upset _and _hungry !'' whipsered Max, or at least tired to, even if his voice got a little higher than necessary and Alec fought the urge to grab the kid and put him back to bed.

''You're the one who ruined the batter !'' whispered back, Alec, furiously, fighting off the smile which was threatening to split up his face. Max was hiding behind Madzie, wearing his own tiny apron, and his eyes were shining with tease, happiness, and mischievous smile, his expression reminding him so much of Magnus whenever he had an wicked plan in his mind.

''But … I didn't do anything, Dad.'' said Max, his cute little eyes staring right at Alec, with his innocent smile, and Alec really couldn't be mad at him. He was clearly enjoying himself and feeling comfortable enough around them now to have fun. And it only made Alec's heart skip a bit as a pleasant warmth settled in his chest.

Pride and happiness.

_ **''When we have each other, ** _

_ **we have everything.'' ** _

_ **\- Unknown author ** _


	4. 4

_ **''Family : a little bit of crazy, ** _

_ **a little bit of loud** _

_ **and a whole lot of ** _

_ **love.'' ** _

_ **\- Unknown author** _

When they had found Max in front of the New York Institute, when Isabelle had found him, in a box with a note saying ''Who could ever love it?'', it had made Alec so angry and miserable, he was feeling Max's pain and fear as if they were his own. When he had met Max for the first time, he was a terrified little kid, never looking anyone in the eyes, scratching his own little blue arms and pulling away as if he was expecting to be hit. That had only broke his heart even more. It had taken them some time to convince Max that they wouldn't hurt him, and no one else except Alec was accepted by Max to get close to him. It had taken him more than a hour to make Max believe that he was one of the good guys. And when Max had trusted him enough to take him in his arms, Alec hadn't put him down until Magnus showed up.

The second he had taken Max in his arms, he had felt his heart open up to this terrified child, who seemed to be craving for the comfort Alec was offering. He had held him in his arms for hours, telling Isabelle to make sure to find the people responsible for this kid's suffering, then he had went back to his office, in Alicante, ignoring the curious looks and questions. He had kept Max in his arms for half of a day, against his chest, Max's face hidden his shoulder, as his puffs of his breathing caressed Alec's neck. He had kept Max in his protective arms until Magnus had showed up in his office, opening a portal in front of him, stepping out of it, his face showing concern and curiousness as soon as his eyes settled on Alec and the kid in his arm. Max had felt the shift in the air, because he moved in his arms, and woke up with a gasp, looking around frantically as his tiny arms clinged on Alec's, trying to get away from this unfamiliar presence of Magnus' aura. Alec had watched patiently as Magnus made his way closer to them, to Max. With a voice as soft as honey and as gentle as a caressed touch, Magnus had spent several minutes trying to get Max to look at him. And when he had, Max's eyes widened, as he stared into Magnus' yellow, golden cat eyes, Magnus stared back into the kid's eyes, with a kind smile and soften expression. Then, Magnus had tentatively approached his hand toward Max, who was still clinging to Alec as if his life was depending on their physical contact.

But the moment Magnus had rested his hand on Max's tiny clenched hand, Alec had felt Max immediately relax under the touch. He had felt the stress and fear leaving the child's body as he relaxed under Magnus' hold. A few seconds later, Max's little fingers had moved, and one of them came surrounding Magnus' index, as the child's eyes were still fixated on Magnus' own eyes, as if they were both connecting in a very special way. Yet, Alec hadn't felt like a stranger, as Max's other hand was still holding his shirt's collar.

And that moment, Alec had knew. And he had knew that Magnus made the same conclusion, the same choice : Max was now one of their own, one of them.

Now, as Max was staring straight at him, pretending to have nothing to do with the messy muffin batter on the kitchen's counter, hiding behind Madzie, with a smile which promised nothing but trouble, Alec felt his heart fill with pure bliss and endless pride for the child, _his _child.

Their child.

He had came from so far, from being the scared little kid to a careless, confident and happy child. And Alec was proud of Max. He was proud of the trust he had put in Magnus and him, trusting their care and love. At the beginning, it had been a little difficult, but it was one of the easier choice Magnus and Alec had ever made. And now, they were the happiest people in the world.

''Stop lying to your father, Max. Lying is bad. I saw you !'' said Madzie, as she tried to squirm away from Max, but Max's hold on her arms were stronger.

''No, you're the one who is lying !'' said Max, raising his voice, and shaking Madzie, as his laughter resonnated in the kitchen.

''No ! You are !'' replied Madzie, groaning, rolling her eyes, but laughing at the same time, as she tired to push Max away.

Then a little battle of hands, shrieks and laughters followed and Alec separated them, putting himself between the two children, looking down at them with a fond and kind look even if he wanted to look stern and serious.

''Alright, alright ! Stop bickering ! We can fix this, okay ? There is no reason to fight and yell over it and wake up Magnus okay ?'' said Alec, trying to be the reasonable one, but couldn't help the smile taking over on his face as he looked down to see Madzie and Max glaring at each other.

''Okay, Dad. We can fix this, I will help you.'' said Max, walking toward Alec, and holding his hand by his own little hand, his fingers circling around his own, as he stuck his tongue out at Madzie, who gasped, and whispered furiously,

''Uncle Alec, Max is behaving very rudely!'' and she made her own way to the other side of Alec, holding his other hand with her hand, as she looked up to him, with a kind smile.

''Don't worry, Uncle Alec, I will make sure Max doesn't cause any trouble. I will watch over him.'' said Mazdie, with a confident smile then looked away from him to stare at Max with a glint of determination in her eyes, which reminded him so much of their friend Catarina.

''Listen, you-'' started Max, looking at her with an evil smirk and pointing his little finger at her, but Alec interruped the sentence by pulling them both back to the kitchen's counter, where they could actually get some breakfast done.

''Okay ! Both of you can help, alright ? Because I need the both of you to be very serious and very helpful. I have told you that this breakfast is very important for Magnus, right ?'' asked Alec, bending down to take first Max in his arms, to put him on his chair, and doing the same with Madzie, watching them both nodding to his questions.

''Right.'' said Alec, as he walked around the counter and came to stand by the other side, putting his hands on the table, facing them with a serious face.

''So I need the both of you to cooperate. No fighting, no magic tricks to ruin the batter and no yelling, okay ? We need to finish this as quickly and quieltly as possible.''

Both Madzie and Max nodded, looking at him with their serious little expressions, both of their tiny fists on the table as they looked up at him, waiting for further instructions.

''I am gonna go and check on Magnus, to see if we didn't wake him up. And I have a very important task for the both of you. Are you listening ?'' said Alec, bending down a little more so he could face the kid's face and stare into their eyes.

''Yes, Dad !''

''Yes, Uncle Alec.''

said Max and Madzie looking at him with big smiles and shining eyes, nodding collectively, ready to hear their mission.

''I need you, Max, to fix the batter for the muffin. I need it to be perfect. I can trust you, right ? You just need to … take out the salt and replace it by sugar instead... I guess. Right?'' asked Alec, now looking at Max for answers, who looked back at him, grinning and nodding with excitement.

''Don't worry, Dad. I will make it more than perfect. I will make it … magical !'' said Max, looking at Alec with happiness shining in his eyes, as he jumped repeatedly on his chair, bubbling with joy.

''Good.'' said Alec, ruffling his kid's hair, and watched him raise his hands above the bowl as sparks flew out of his fingers.

''Madzie, I want you to help him, use your magic if he needs it. And when he is done, I want you to check it and see if it's good. Can you do that ?'' asked Alec, now looking at Madzie with raisen eyebrows, and he smiled when Madzie nodded, with all seriousness.

''Yes, I can.'' said Madzie, smiling confidently at Alec, then looking into the bowl with furrowed eyebrows, focusing on the task Max was completing.

Alec sighed, and felt the stress leave his body as he watched Max and Madzie working together. He straightened himself up, looked down at the kids and smiled.

Leaving them to their task, he breathed out, closing his eyes for a second before re-opening them again, and walked out of the kitchen to go check on his husband.

_ **''Isn't it cool that one day ** _

_ **you might have little ** _

_ **people running around ** _

_ **your house that are half ** _

_ **you and half the person ** _

_ **you love.'' ** _

_ **\- Unknown author** _


	5. 5

_ **''Family,** _

_ **where life begins ** _

_ **and love never ** _

_ **ends.'' ** _

_ **\- Unknown author** _

Alec walked out of the kitchen, and smiled hearing Max and Madzie whispering at each other. He walked into their dining room and walked past their dinner table and the couch, and made his way to the door of their bedroom. As he walked around the place, he walked on some toys and almost fell down. Muttering a curse, hissing, he bent down and picked up the toys and put them in the toys box laying next to the couch.

He smirked, as he picked up a shadowhunter toy and a warlock one, and put them in where they belonged.

Max loved playing with toys : soldiars, mundanes, shadowhunters, downworlders and animals. Magnus had made them for him using his own magic, except for the mundane toys they had found in the mundane stores. Madzie also liked them, but not more than Max. Max was the one who made angry, fighting noises while playing with his toys while Madzie was more the silent one, casting spells to make her past time more enjoyable for her. Sometimes, she would use her powers to trick and mess with Max's playing. Sometimes it would end up with the both of them coming to a compromise but most of the times, it would end in war. Either way, Magnus and Alec always felt light in the heart whenever they see Max and Madzie spend time together.

Both of the kids had been through abandonment and betrayal, pain and torture in their own way : but they had both suffered the consequences. Max had spent months with them, still flinching whenever he hears loud noises or someone touches him suddenly. But the most heartbreaking part was how uncomfortable he had been in his own skin and with his own powers. His magic had used to terrify him and his blue skin used to make him feel disgust and disdain towards himself. Magnus had been a wonderful help and support for Max. He had made him familiar with his magic, teached him how to control it but most importantly how to accept it. Magnus had went through the same thing as Max, feeling hate and confusion over who he was, the powers he posessed. Seeing Max go through the exact same situation had been heartbreaking for Magnus, Alec knew that. Knowing how both Magnus and Max had suffered during their childhood angered Alec in a way he had never been before. Sometimes, he just wanted to take the both of them and go some place where no one would ever hurt them again.

Alec knew that Magnus still had struggles with his nature, that it would still haunt him, like a rainy cloud over his head, reminding him everything he had went through when he had been a child. And Alec knew that a part of it would follow Magnus in his life, forever. He knew it was something Magnus woud have to deal with it for the next years of his life. And it broke Alec's heart to admit that Max would go through the same process. He knew that even if Max gets comfortable with who he was and how he was, there would be always a day where everything would get harder, where old memories would crush him and he would go through the same pain he had been through during the last years, with his identity and powers. Alec couldn't do nothing but to promise to himself that he would be here with Max, and Magnus, and both Magnus and him would be present in their child's life to ease the pain and hard days he would go through. Exactly the way he had promised to himself the same thing with Magnus. And Madzie.

Madzie had been kidnapped and used by Valentine for his cruel scheme and personal needs and Alec wanted to bring him back to life so he could take his sweet time to give him a hell of a time. Thankfully, Madzie had already known Alec before she had been taken by Valentine. Because when she had came back from Valentine's influence, with Catarina and Magnus, they had been a wonderful help for her to make her feel trustworthy about her own powers. Their love and care had taught Madzie that she was the only one who needed to decide what she could do with her magic, that her powers could do good things, and bring happiness and light into people's lives, like she had done in all of their lives.

Catarina was now a mother, Alec and Magnus now were uncles and Max had a bestfriend.

Max and Madzie brought so much joy and brightness in their lives, in Alec's life, sometimes he felt like he was floating in a cloud, surrounded but nothing but love and light.

Putting back the toys in their box, Alec got up, sighed happily, and walked until he reached the front of their bedroom door. He stood there, turned his head to the side and moved closer until his ear touched the door. He listened silently for a few seconds, and when he got nothing but silence, he quietly and slowly opened the door and snucked his head into the room, his eyes landing on their bed.

Magnus was on his stomach, wearing Alec's black tank top, his head hidden in Alec's pillow, his body covered with their favorite golden bed cover.

Alec smiled, and sighed in relief, moving his head backward, out of their bedroom and closing the bedroom door behind him.

_He's still asleep, that's good. He needs some rest. _

Magnus had a terrible day, yesterday : ungrateful shadowhunters clients existed still, and they were Alec's bane. Even if they had come far from how Shadowhunters lived with Downworlders, even if they had made progress, some people had still stayed behind, in the old times where they looked down on Downworlders. Some knew that crossing the line with the High Warlock of Alicante put them immediatly in the red line with the Inquisitor, but they still crossed it. And yesterday, had been one of the days, for Magnus.

He hadn't shared what that stupid Shadowhunter had said to him, he hadn't even told Alec his name, but he knew insults and curses had been involded. So yesterday night, when Alec had came home to find a furious, upset and sad Magnus, he dropped everything and took Magnus to their room, told him to rest and went out of their room. He had taken care of Max and had told him that Papa was feeling bad but that he would take care of him, and tomorrow morning everything would be fine again. Then, Max had proposed to do a special breakfast for Magnus, tomorrow morning, and Alec had sent Max to bed, telling him that it was a perfect idea.

He had tucked Max in his bed, kissed him on the forehead, whispering him goodnight, and had went to the kitchen to make something real quick and had went back to their room. They had spent the night together, cuddling and kissing, and had went to sleep early.

This morning, Alec had quietly snucked out of their bed, kissing Magnus on the forehead, and making his way to the dining room where he had found Max, in his pyjamas, and toothbrush in his mouth, jumping on his feet, excited to make breakfast for his Papa. A few seconds later, a quiet knock sounded from the door of their apartment, and Max had ran to the door, whispering ''It's Madzie, it's Madzie !''. Alec had walked behind him, opened the door and Madzie ran into him to give him a hug, her little arms encircling his waist, her face tucked in his belly. She had looked up and smiled, whispering a ''Good morning, Uncle Alec.''. Alec had smiled down at her, and picked her up in his arms, walking quietly around the place, making sure they wouldn't wake up Magnus. Max had ran into the bathroom to clean himself up, and change his clothes. Alec had helped Madzie to get her out of her coat and rest her bag on their couch.

Then, Max had walked in with changed clothes and took Alec and Madzie by their hands and had pushed them in the kitchen, under the amused glances of his father and Madzie.

And it had been chaos.

_ **''Our family,** _

_ **just the right mix ** _

_ **of chaos and ** _

_ **love.'' ** _

_ **\- Unknown author** _


	6. 6

_ **''Time spent with family ** _

_ **is worth every ** _

_ **second.'' ** _

  * _**Unknown author.**_

Now, they were almost done, they just needed to bake the cookies and muffins, decorate it, prepare the wooden plate where they would put the breakfast, and juice glasses.

He walked back into the kitchen and saw Madzie showing her thumbs up at Max, who clapped and smiled proudly, and perked up when he saw Alec behind Madzie's shoulders.

''Dad ! The batter is fixed ! We can put it in the oven now !'' whispered Max, and Madzie turned her head to stare at Alec, nodding in approval.

''Yes, Uncle Alec. It's done.'' reassured Madzie, moving her hand and giving him a thumbs up, making him chuckle.

''Well, I am glad the crisis have been averted. The mission is almost done. Now, come on, help me put them in the molds. The cookies and muffins only need a few minutes, then they will be ready.'' said Alec, walking around the kitchen and taking out the molds out of the drawers. He placed the molds on the counter and Max and Madzie each took a bowl containing the cookie's batter and the muffin's batter and proceeded to pour them in the molds, frowning in concentration, biting down on their lips, while Alec surveyed by looking down at them with a proud smirk.

After the task was done by Max and Madzie, Alec took the molds and placed them in the oven, while the kids watched. He closed the oven and went back to the counter to clean out while Max and Madzie sat down in front on the oven, their palms under their chin, as they watched the magic take place inside the oven, their expressions showing awe and amazement.

A few minutes passed before the oven's alarm ringed and Max and Madzie began to chant, whispering, ''They are ready ! They are ready !'' jumping, facing the oven. Alec pushed them away, gently, while wearing his yellow cooking gloves. He took the molds out and put them in the counter as Max and Madzie exclaimed happily, quietly. He took of his cooking gloves, putting them aside and took one of the wooden breakfast plate out of the drawers and put it on the counter.

''Alright, kids. It's your time to complete today's mission. Put them all around the wooden plate, decorate it the way you want. I am going to get some orange juice.'' said Alec, clapping them on the back as they got to work, placing the breakfast on the plate as sparks of magic flew out of their hands to decorate the plate.

Alec walked around the kitchen and took four glasses out of the top drawers. He put them down on the counter and he walked toward the fridge. He opened it and bent down to pick the juice box, raised himself and closed the fridge. He walked back to the counter, open the juice box and poured down the liquid in the four glasses, and he walked back to the fridge to put the juice box inside. When he went back to the counter, he put his hands on the table and looked down at Max and Mazie who were clearly enjoying the last task of their mission : the breakfast plate was now ready, the cookies and the muffins were in place and Madzie reached out the take the juice glasses to put them on the plate. Max managed to decorate the wooden plate : there were flowers, animals stickers, a tiny cat plush against one of the muffins, and a few little diamonds.

''It's ready, Da !'' exclaimed Max, clapping his hands, happily, as Madzie giggled, staring down at their work, proudly. It made Alec's heart burst with joy and love, seeing them making efforts to make one of their favorite person happy.

''Alright. Now, let's wake up Magnus, shall we ?'' asked Alec, snorting when Max and Madzie ran from the kitchen, jumping down from their chairs, laughing.

Alec shook his head, fondly, and picked the breakfast plate and walked out of the kitchen. He groaned when he heard Max's shriek of ''Papa !'' and Magnus' yell in surprise, while Madzie's laughter reached to him.

''He could try to wake him gently'' grumbled, Alec, under his breath, a little smile appearing on his face.

He reached their bedroom and the sight facing him made him smile softly, making his heart beat rapidly against his chest, swelling with love and admiration. He had the best family : a loving husband, a wonderful kid, an amazing niece. They were his reason of living and gave him the strenght and the hope he needs to keep going through his life. He didn't know what he would do without them.

''Well, good morning, darling.'' heard Alec, making his eyes settle on Magnus. He was wearing his light blue robe and one of Alec's jogging, now. His hair was a mess and his eyes were tired and a little red around the corner, yet his smile was huge and beautiful.

''Good morning, love.'' whispered Alec, smiling down at Magnus as he walked into their room, putting down the breakfast plate on the desk, next to their bed. He bent down and kissed Magnus on the cheek, closing his eyes as his lips touched Magnus' soft skin. He heard Magnus sighing, content and happily, leaning closer to his touch and Alec drew back.

''You slept well ?'' asked Alec, softly, looking down at Magnus with a gentle smile, his palm resting against of his cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin beneath.

''Yeah, I did.'' answered Magnus, smiling at him, leaning into Alec's touch, leaving a quick kiss on his palm as he adjusted his back on the headboard of their bed, looking down at the breakfast plate.

''Well, this is quiet beautiful.'' said Magnus, his smile getting wider, as Madzie and Max jumped in his arms.

''We made it, Papa ! Do you like it ?'' asked Max, as his little arms surrounded the half of Magnus' waist.

''Yes, Magnus. It's good, isn't it ?'' asked Madzie, who walked past Magnus' legs to sit down at the other side of him, her chin bumping against his other arm as she looked up at him with expectant eyes.

''It is really wonderful, darlings. I am impressed.'' said Magnus, smiling down at the both of them, while Alec chuckled.

''You mean, _someone _messed it up and _then _we made it perfect.'' said Alec, looking down at the kids with a raised eyebrow, as Madzie giggled and Max glared at him.

''Dad ! Papa, don't listen to him. Dad is lying.'' replied Max, smirking as Alec gasped, his hands moving to rest at his hips.

''Excuse me-''

''Alright ! Alright. Now, let's settle down on the bed, and have our breakfast, how does that sound ?'' asked Magnus, holding his hands up, trying to ease the atmosphere, with an amused smirk.

''Yes, Uncle Alec, come here !'' said Madzie, pulling Alec down by taking him by the hand. Alec landed on the bed, next to Madzie. He brought his hands around her waist and picked her up so she can sit on his lap, her back against his chest, her little hands resting against his own hands.

''Hey, you.'' said Magnus, with a sweet, soft voice and Alec couldn't help but to smile widely at him.

''Hey.'' replied Alec, as gently as Magnus did, leaning in to kiss him on the lips, ignoring the children around them. Then, he felt a little hand on his cheek, pushing him away, and Alec pulled back to glare at Max, while Magnus laughed, throwing his head back, as Madzie giggled in his arms.

''Breakfast, Da. Now. Papa is hungry ! Aren't you, papa ?'' asked Max, taking Magnus' face in his little palms and looking at him intensively with a frown.

''Very much. Come on, let's it.'' answered Magnus, chuckling, as Max and Madzie cheered and pulled the breakfast plate to Magnus' lap. They didn't wait for Alec and Magnus, they started eating before either of them could say anything.

''Hey, you're okay now, right ?'' asked Alec, bringing up one of his hand to rest it against Magnus' cheek. Magnus smiled and leaned into his palm, finding comfort and love in his touch.

''I am, Alexander.'' answered Magnus, whispering, smiling at him kindly, his eyes shining with gratefulness, honesty and complete love.

''Are you sure ?'' asked Alec, frowning, his eyes showing the worry he was feeling inside of him, worry and care for the man who now meant the entire world to him.

''I am. I promise, Alexander.'' replied Magnus, his hand moving up to cover Alec's hand resting against his cheek. He grabbed Alec's hand and intertwined their fingers together and brought Alec's hand closer to his lips.

He kissed the back of Alec's hand and looked to see Alec's kind and loving gaze on him. They smiled at each other, eyes interlocked as their heart warmed up by the feeling of belonging and home.

''I have everything I need right here with me. I am doing great.'' said Magnus, smiling lovingly at Alec, who returned back a smile at him.

''I love you.'' said Alec, his eyes never leaving Magnus' gaze, and Magnus felt his heart's beat speed up in his chest, surrounded by the amount of love and care he felt from Alec. It surprised him every time.

''I love you too, Alexander. Thank you for doing this.'' said Magnus, looking down to see the half of the breakfast almost eaten by Max and Madzie who were caught in their own discussion.

''You never have to thank me for that, okay ?'' said Alec, kissing Magnus' forehead, his lips lingering on his brown skin for a few seconds before he pulled back.

Magnus smiled at him, and Alec moved his attention to the breakfast plate in front of them. Magnus looked down and sighed at the sight.

Max and Madzie were fighting over a favorite muffin and Alec interfered to split the muffin in half and give each to Max and Madzie, who smiled happily and went back to eat their breakfast in peace.

Magnus had never thought that one day his whole happiness would be concentrated on one single person. And Alexander Gideon Lightwood was more than happiness for Magnus. He was Magnus' morning's light and his night's stars. Alec was the sun shining his life with love and happiness, but also his moon, lighting up his darkest places of his minds and unreachable corners of his heart. He was Magnus' hope and belief. He was the one who gave Magnus something to believe in when he feels like all hope is gone from the world and the one who gives him strenght and the will to continue when he feels beaten down. Alec was the anchor which prevents him from drowning into darkness and despair sometimes.

Magnus knew he shouldn't put his whole life's meaning into someone's hands, his life had been enough of a lesson for him to learn that. But he hadn't been able to stop himself from giving everything to Alec as he received the same amount of love, care, trust, and importance from Alec. But Magnus wouldn't change anything. Because now, Alec meant everything. He had brought into Magnus' life everything he had ever dreamed of : family, children, love, home. And if he Magnus had to do this whole thing again, he wouldn't change a thing because Alexander Lightwood was worth it.

Alec was his beginning and his end. And Magnus had absolutely no regrets about it.

_ **"Family is what happens ** _

_ **when two people ** _

_ **fall in love." ** _

  * _**Unknown author. **_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Kudos and comments are welcomed.
> 
> Next chapter, next weekend, and I promise it's fluff!


End file.
